This invention relates generally to maternity garments, and more particularly to garments to adjustably support the distended abdomen, during pregnancy.
There is recognized great need for satisfactory lower abdominal and lower back support, during pregnancy, particularly during later stages of pregnancy. No apparatus of which we are aware provides the many unusual and cooperating advantages in structure, function and improved results as are now provided by the present maternity garment invention, as will appear.
It is a major object of the invention to provide an improved maternity support garment, meeting the stated need. Basically, the garment of the invention comprises
a) a carrier configured to extend around the wearer""s body, above the level of the wearer""s legs,
b) two elongated support bands, one band having a rear portion with operative connection to the rear of the carrier; a right side portion to extend at the right side of the wearer""s body; and a frontal portion to extend in supporting relation to the wearer""s abdomen, and the other band having a rear portion with operative connection to the rear of the carrier, a left side portion to extend at the left side of the wearer""s body, and a frontal portion to extend in supporting relation to the wearer""s abdomen,
c) at least one of the operative connections being adjustable to lengthen or shorten the associated bands,
d) the band frontal portions being adjustably interconnected.
Additional objects include provision for use of rear portions of the bands to provide added back support if needed through band adjustment, for adjustability of both band operative connections at the rear of the carrier, as for lengthening or shortening; provision in one or both bands of-parallel elongated relatively narrow strips of flexible material which are spaced apart widthwise of the one band, and along the band length; and band frontal portions having adjustable (lengthwise and twisting) interconnection, as via hook and pile (VELCRO) material.